


surprise

by boywonder



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: Harry gave in, visibly and immediately. “What have I ever done in my life to deserve you?” he said, almost breathlessly. Merlin chuckled.





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xannish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xannish/gifts).



Eggsy heard the door to the bedroom open, even over the sound of the shower. Harry’s place was safe, but he was listening for it. He’d left the bathroom door open on purpose so he could hear better. He leaned his head back for a second under the water, making sure the last of the conditioner was out of his hair, then poked his head out of the shower and yelled into the room. “Why don’t you come join ya boy in the shower, Daddy, I’m almost done!”

Without waiting for an answer, he ducked back behind the frosted shower door. Harry hated when he got water all over, and he was hardly looking for Harry in a bad mood.

Eggsy heard the bathroom door open and reached up to turn the shower bit off so he could hear better.

“Not to disappoint you, lad, but I think you might’ve been hoping I was someone else,” came a familiar Scottish accent.

Eggsy froze, hand paused on the button for the shower. Rather than push it, he poked his head back out from behind the glass.

“Fuck, Merlin,” he said, feeling his face redden, “yeah, I was...um. Usually you wouldn’t come up without sayin’ somethin’, yeah, so…look, about what I said just now, it ain’t like…”

Merlin’s face remained an unreadable mask, as usual. “Finish your shower,” he said. “Whatever you have to say can wait a minute.”

Eggsy slowly pulled himself straight up again, once more disappearing behind the shower door. He’d never said anything like that where anyone but Harry could hear. And sure, it was just _Merlin_ , but…

He washed his face again, though he knew he didn’t need to. There wasn’t really much else he could do other than stand around in the shower for the rest of time, though, and while that seemed like it might be a good option, he had a feeling Merlin wouldn’t be very impressed. He finally hit the button on the shower, then turned the faucet off and climbed out. He took his time drying off and fussing with his face and hair, then finally wrapped the towel around his waist (as he’d left his clothes in the bedroom) and pushed the door open.

Merlin was sitting in Harry’s armchair, wearing glasses that Eggsy recognised as Kingsman-issue, staring at his phone. He looked up at the sound of the door.

“I was beginning to think you were avoiding me,” he said, reaching up to click the button on the side of the glasses that would turn them off, taking them off as he lowered his hand again. He set them on the nightstand without looking.

“About that in there,” Eggsy started, looking at Merlin but not meeting his eyes.

“For fuck’s sake, Eggsy, do you really think the most questionable word I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth is _Daddy_?” Merlin said, standing up. “It’s cute that you’re embarrassed about it, but really.”

Eggsy fixed a glare on his face and finally met Merlin’s eyes. Merlin looked _entirely_ too amused by the whole thing for Eggsy’s taste.

“Did you fuckin’ want somethin’, or did you just stick around to make fun of me?” he asked, resorting to being surly instead of admitting embarrassment.

Merlin’s amusement faded a little, but not entirely. He tucked his phone back into his pocket. 

“Actually, I came over to surprise Harry a bit more than you,” he said, voice low. “Why don’t you drop that attitude and we’ll give your _Daddy_ something nice to come home to, hm?”

Eggsy’s surprise was immediate and total. He had expected Merlin to tease him about it, sure, but he hadn’t expected _this_.

“You takin’ the piss?” he demanded, with less bite than he meant to have.

“Absolutely not, lad. But I don’t think we have too much time before Harry gets home, so I’m not about to stand here arguing it.”

Eggsy swallowed. “What’d you have in mind?”

* * *

Harry was late getting home, which wasn’t terribly unusual. But luckily for the two men waiting for him, he was later than normal. When he finally came home, he dropped his briefcase and jacket off inside the door and called up the stairs.

“Eggsy, I’m home.”

“Up here, Harry,” came the reply, but not from Eggsy. 

Harry hadn’t expected Merlin, but of course his presence was welcome, especially as it didn’t sound urgent. If it had been urgent, he wouldn’t have been waiting upstairs, after all.

Harry left his shoes at the door as well, after a moment’s consideration. Then, he made his way upstairs to the bedroom that he shared with Eggsy (and sometimes with Merlin), but froze in the doorway at what he found there.

Merlin had pulled the ottoman into the centre of the room. Eggsy was kneeling on it, naked, hair still clearly wet from the shower, but a bit tousled now. Merlin had tied a rope harness around him with nearly perfect precision, the ropes crossed in diamonds up his chest, wrapping around to his back, where his arms were presumably bound as well. His legs weren’t tied that Harry could see, but his knees were open, leaving him quite exposed. His cock was already hard and leaking.

Merlin stood behind him, still wearing his trousers but not his shirt.

“I was wondering if I’d have to call you to come home and help me,” Merlin said, wryly. He looked down at Eggsy. “Something you’d like to say?”

Eggsy looked squarely at Harry, one corner of his mouth tipped just slightly up like he might have let it form into a cheeky half-smile if he wasn’t tied up on the ottoman. “Hi, Daddy,” he said.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. “My word,” he said, softly.

Eggsy’s smile did spread across his face then, almost lazily. Merlin slid one hand from the boy’s shoulder up along his neck to his jaw, fingers cupped along Eggsy’s chin, one thumb brushing along his lips. 

“Cheeky,” Merlin said, fondness laced into his tone, though he managed to keep his expression admirably neutral. 

Eggsy sucked Merlin’s thumb into his mouth. Merlin pursed his lips and slowly pulled his thumb away again. 

Harry watched this exchange from the doorway, mouth slightly open as if he still hadn’t figured out what to do with — or how to process — the scene in front of him. 

Eggsy was looking up at Merlin, but Merlin used his hand, still on Eggsy’s chin, tipped the boy’s face up towards Harry.

“You comin’, Harry?” Eggsy asked, eyebrows knitting together for a moment, like he might be worried this hadn’t gone how they’d planned.

Harry straightened himself, forcing composure to return, and reached up to pull at his tie. “Soon enough, darling,” he said, smirking. He pulled the tie off, dropped it on the floor, undid his top button, and rolled up his cuffs in record time.

Eggsy chewed on his bottom lip lightly, not even realising he was doing it. He was just staring at Harry, waiting for him to get undressed, to come touch him, to do _anything_. 

Harry walked toward Eggsy and Merlin slower than necessary, his eyes on his boy until he stood close enough that Eggsy could have reached out and touched him if he’d had the mobility to do so.

Then, Harry looked up at Merlin.

“Was this your idea?”

“Sort of. I’ll tell you about it when we’re done, if you like. Or he will.” For emphasis, Merlin tipped Eggsy’s chin up so he was looking up at both of them talking above his head. “It might be more fun if you asked him.”

Harry looked down at Eggsy for a moment. Eggsy was uncharacteristically silent.

“You better touch him, Harry, before he falls too low to catch him,” Merlin said, almost like a warning.

“Oh, I suppose I should, shouldn’t I?” Harry asked, his eyes catching Eggsy’s half-glossed ones. “Do you want me to touch you, Eggsy?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy answered. Harry did his best not to fall apart as he reached for Eggsy, brushing his fingers across the boy’s cheek, along the line of his jaw, down his chest.

Harry kept his hand on Eggsy and glanced up at Merlin again. “Did you have something specific in mind, or just this?” he asked.

Merlin’s hand was still lingering on Eggsy’s neck, and ran it down too, fingers locking with Harry’s, both men’s fingertips connected with Eggsy’s skin.

“I had a few options, but this was _your_ surprise. What do you want?”

Harry dropped his eyes back to Eggsy, contemplating. 

“Eggsy,” he said, letting a touch of sharpness into his tone, the border of a command forming there.

“Yeah?” 

“ _Yeah_?” Harry asked, even sharper.

Eggsy wasn’t so far gone he could resist rolling his eyes. “ _Yes_?” he said.

Merlin’s other hand twined itself in Eggsy’s hair and pulled, though not _too_ roughly.

“Behave yourself,” he cautioned, “It’s already tempting enough to have you all tied up.”

Eggsy considered how he wanted to respond to that, knowing whatever he said or did would set a tone for the next while — and that tone wasn’t guaranteed to be entirely pleasant for him.

“Yes, sir,” he said, after a minute.

A smile played on Merlin’s lips. He kept his hand tight in Eggsy’s hair, but looked at Harry. “You get _Daddy_ , and I get _sir_ , is it?”

Harry tilted his head. “Would you care to switch, Merlin?” he asked, sounding for all the world like he meant that to be a sincere offer.

Merlin chuckled. “I think I’ll pass.”

Harry’s small smile was full of genuine amusement, even as he looked back down at Eggsy.

“I think I’d like to watch my boy use that cheeky mouth for something more entertaining than backtalk, hm? Why don’t we turn you round and have you suck Merlin’s cock for me.”

“For _you_?” Merlin asked.

“For both of us, really,” Harry responded, right on cue. “Or maybe for all three of us, in the end.”

Merlin let go of Eggsy’s hair. Harry squeezed his other hand — an action Eggsy could feel against his skin where their fingers still rested. Then, both hands dropped away again.

Harry took a step back to give Eggsy room to maneuver himself around on the ottoman. Though both Harry and Merlin were taller than Eggsy, he wasn’t so short that kneeling at this height made Harry’s request easy.

Eggsy didn’t really have any trouble moving off the ottoman. He was flexible anyway, and thanks to some of the weirder Kingsman training exercises, he knew how to move around with various limbs tied up or otherwise decommissioned. (Harry did too, naturally, but he wasn’t about to just _let_ someone tie him up.) Eggsy stood up. He looked at Harry, questioningly, not sure how he wanted to go about it.

Merlin reached out and pulled Eggsy round by the shoulder, shoving the ottoman off to the side with one leg. Eggsy didn’t have to be told to go back down to his knees, on the floor this time. He couldn’t easily unfasten Merlin’s trousers with his hands like this. Either Merlin or Harry could have told him to figure it out with just his mouth, but neither of them was feeling _that_ mean at the moment. Merlin undid his trousers and pulled his cock out. He was nearly as hard as Eggsy, having had a bit more time with the boy than Harry had today, and having gone through the strange intimacy of tying him up.

Eggsy watched this with his mouth half open, looking a bit like Harry had earlier, though more anticipatory and less surprised.

“Looking forward to this, are you?” Merlin asked, gruff but teasing. He never bothered sounding gentle or soft, like Harry sometimes did. Neither of them were either of those things, but Harry had more practise at pretending. Of the two of them, though, Merlin was _probably_ the nicer one. Still, he hadn’t tied Eggsy up to be nice, exactly.

Eggsy nodded, watching as Merlin’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it lightly.

“I can’t hear you,” came Harry’s voice behind him.

Eggsy’s head moved slightly, like a cat flicking an ear to show they’d heard. His eyes never left Merlin.

“Yes, sir,” he said, quietly.

He heard Harry shift behind him. “Please don’t make me make you repeat yourself endlessly,” Harry said, feigning annoyance, “or we’ll be here all night.”

“Is that not your goal?” Merlin asked.

Eggsy was sure Harry rolled his eyes, but the other man didn’t deign to answer.

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy said, louder, “I really wanna suck your cock.”

“Better,” Harry said.

Merlin reached down to pull Eggsy closer. Eggsy didn’t need to be coaxed into it; his mouth was open long before he actually got Merlin’s cock into his mouth. Merlin kept his hand at the base, holding it steady while Eggsy sucked him. 

Harry moved to lean against the dresser to the side of them, wanting to watch from an angle that let him see better than standing behind Eggsy did. 

Eggsy’s eyes flicked over in Harry’s direction for just a moment. He pulled his head back, letting his tongue slide along the underside of Merlin’s cock and up over the head. He swirled his tongue in a circle around the head, slowly, then made too much of a show of licking along the slit, drawing his tongue back into his mouth afterward.

“Lovely, darling,” Harry said.

Merlin made a sound between a groan and a sigh. “All right, show off,” he said, “get to it.”

Eggsy smiled a little at that, and though he wasn’t looking to see it, Harry did too. But Eggsy took Merlin’s order seriously, and leaned in to take the man’s cock into his mouth like he meant it. Merlin let his free hand tangle into Eggsy’s hair again, though he let Eggsy do the work himself.

Harry watched for a few minutes. The only sounds in the room were their breaths, and the somewhat obscene sounds of Eggsy sucking Merlin’s cock.

Finally, Harry couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Eggsy,” he said, the barest quiver in his faux stern voice indicating his state.

Eggsy pulled his mouth off Merlin’s cock with an audible pop. “Yes, Daddy?” he asked, before going back down.

Harry had to catch his breath for _just_ a second before he spoke again. “Do you want me to fuck you while you do that, fill you from both ends?”

Eggsy was panting when he pulled his mouth off Merlin’s cock again. “Fuck,” he said. He was nowhere near as good as Harry at keeping himself composed in the first place, and he had no chance of it at all in his current position.

Harry waited. Eggsy hollowed his cheeks, drawing a hiss of breath from Merlin.

“ _Eggsy_ ,” said Harry again.

Eggsy reluctantly pulled his head back again. “Harry—” he started.

“I asked you a question.”

Eggsy made a noise that started to turn into a protest.

Merlin’s hand tightened in his hair like it had before. Eggsy’s eyes moved from Merlin’s cock up to his face. Merlin didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to.

Eggsy moved his eyes back towards Harry. Merlin let him go so he could turn his head.

“Fuck, Harry,” he whispered.

“Yes, well, that’s what I asked about, is it not?” Eggsy hated that too-posh-on-purpose tone, which was why Harry used it, especially in situations like this. Considering the predicament of the moment, though, Eggsy found it more of a turn on than he’d have ever said aloud to anyone.

The boy licked the taste of Merlin off his lips, then looked right into Harry’s eyes and said, “Yes, Daddy, please, I want you to fuck me.”

Harry gave in, visibly and immediately. “What have I ever done in my life to deserve you?” he said, almost breathlessly. Merlin chuckled.

Eggsy grinned full on at that. “Come take advantage of me then, yeah?”

Harry pushed off the dresser and went to get the lubricant from the nightstand. 

Eggsy watched him for a second, then turned back to Merlin, intending to go back to what he’d been doing before. Merlin stopped him, though.

“No, let him come back over here. Besides, you don’t think with your arms like that you can stay how you are, do you?”

Eggsy did his best approximation of a shrug, despite the rope hindering that motion a little.

Merlin shook his head. “Up,” he said, his tone perhaps more commanding than Harry’s had been earlier.

Eggsy looked puzzled, but did as he was told, pulling one knee out from under himself to brace with, then push off of. He wobbled slightly, but gained his feet. Merlin pulled the ottoman towards the bed. He sat on the edge, trousers still undone, and set the ottoman in front of him.

“You want us both on our knees, then?” Eggsy said, half-teasing.

Harry came up beside them, on the other side this time. “He wishes,” Harry said, looking at Merlin and not Eggsy.

A look passed between them that Eggsy couldn’t read the meaning of. He was used that by now; they’d known each other his whole lifetime, and probably then some. Sometimes he felt shut out by those types of looks, but he didn’t mind it today.

Harry turned his head mostly back towards Eggsy. “Down, then,” he said, back to issuing orders.

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy said, obviously teasing with his tone.

“I think you’re going to have to do something about that attitude problem one of these days, Harry,” Merlin said.

“Yes,” Harry agreed, “but I’ll indulge him for the moment.”

Eggsy felt his heart race at the various implications of that exchange. But he didn’t want to push it, so he did as expected, kneeling behind the ottoman so he could rest his weight across it and still have more or less easy access to Merlin’s cock.

Despite the comment about knees, Harry _did_ kneel behind Eggsy, pushing the boy’s legs open to accommodate. It was a little awkward for Eggsy because of the ropes, but of course his legs weren’t restricted. 

Eggsy moved to go back to sucking Merlin’s cock, but Merlin stopped him again. 

“Patience, lad,” he said.

Eggsy groaned, and wondered how _Merlin_ was the one telling _him_ to be patient. He never had even half that level of restraint.

Harry moved closer to Eggsy, positioning his now-slick cock against the boy’s arse. Eggsy pushed back against him almost immediately. Harry held him still with one hand gripping the rope around Eggsy’s wrist.

“ _Patience_ ,” he said, echoing Merlin.

Eggsy groaned, but endured as best as he could as Harry pushed into him _so slowly_. He knew it wasn’t that Harry was concerned about hurting him so much as it was to tease him. He glanced up to see Merlin watching, just like Harry had been a few minutes ago. There was very little as hot as one of these men watching him with the other one, and that made it even harder to stay still.

He resorted to words, instead.

“Please, fuck, please,” he gasped out. 

Harry was unimpressed, as usual, with his lack of articulation.

“Was that some sort of request?” he asked, ignoring the edge in his own voice, stilling himself inside Eggsy despite Eggsy’s squirming.

Eggsy made a sort of whining noise, but Harry refused to budge — literally or figuratively.

“Please, Daddy, fuck me, don’t make me wait anymore,” Eggsy finally said, all teasing gone from his tone.

Harry leaned down and kissed Eggsy’s shoulder, but didn’t otherwise move (though the boy could feel movement inside him even from that, and whined again).

“Is that good enough, do you think, Merlin?” Harry asked, looking up.

Merlin tilted his head slightly, considering.

This time it was Harry who pulled Eggsy’s face up by tangling his hand in his hair. Eggsy didn’t have to be told what Harry expected.

“Please, sir, say it’s enough,” he begged.

Merlin looked for a moment as if he was going to say it _wasn’t_ , but in the end he relented.

“I suppose it is,” he said, conceding. “But only if I get your mouth back.” He looked pointedly at Harry after that last bit, and Harry let go of Eggsy’s hair.

Harry pushed the rest of the way in to Eggsy’s body, drawing a moan from him. He didn’t start really thrusting into him, though, until Merlin slid forward to the edge of the bed, reaching out to draw Eggsy’s mouth back down onto his cock.

Then, Harry finally gave Eggsy what he wanted, fucking him for real. Eggsy, for his part, didn’t let himself get so distracted that he neglected to work his mouth on Merlin’s cock. He was just as enthusiastic about that now, and maybe even more so, than he’d been before.

After a few minutes, Harry stopped again, buried entirely inside Eggsy. “You are absolutely not to come until he does. Understood?”

Eggsy groaned in protest. Harry pressed his hips against Eggsy’s rear for emphasis, but didn’t go back to actually fucking him.

“I mean it,” he said.

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy said, somewhat uncharacteristically compliant. Mostly, he just wanted Harry to go back to fucking him, and to not give the older man a reason to stop or tease him anymore.

Harry moved again when Eggsy went back to sucking.

“He was _made_ for that, wasn’t he?” Harry said, though his conversational tone was interrupted by his now-laboured breathing.

Eggsy responded by moaning around Merlin’s cock.

“Fuck, Harry,” Merlin said, “but you’re not wrong.”

Eggsy moaned again, and did something with his mouth that made Merlin moan, too.

Eggsy matched pace with Harry, keeping that pace going with his mouth as best he could until he felt too close to the edge and faltered. He couldn’t always come without being touched, but there was a _lot_ going on.

Harry leaned down and whispered, “Don’t you dare,” but he didn’t stop fucking him. Eggsy gave up moving with Harry and concentrated on not tipping over the edge until Merlin did, as he’d been told. Harry, somewhat selfishly and somewhat mercifully, kept going until _he_ came, spilling into Eggsy with short, hard jerks of his hips.

He pulled away almost immediately after, leaving Eggsy gasping.

Merlin, however, pulled Eggsy back to what he was doing. “No, don’t stop now,” he said, breath ragged.

“That’s it, darling,” Harry said from behind Eggsy.

Eggsy caught his breath as best as he could and obliged, sucking with renewed enthusiasm. It didn’t take long after that for Merlin to come, holding on to Eggsy with one hand, the other braced on the bed next to him.

When Merlin let go of Eggsy, the boy lay there on the ottoman panting, licking the taste off his lips. Merlin roused himself, and reached out to run his thumb along Eggsy’s swollen mouth. 

“You’re a treasure,” he said, softer than usual.

Eggsy half-smiled at him.

“Can I come now?” he asked.

Merlin laughed at that. “One track mind, is it? Well, I can’t blame you.” He looked at Harry. “What do you think, Harry?”

Eggsy heard Harry move behind him and turned his head a little to try to see what the older man was doing.

Harry pulled on the ropes keeping Eggsy’s arms bound. “Up,” he said. Eggsy realised that Harry was standing, and he pushed himself to his feet. Harry was there in case he fell, but he didn’t. It took a lot of effort, especially with his focus on one particular part of his body, but he managed it anyway.

Harry stood behind Eggsy, letting the hand that had been holding the ropes slide round to his front, along his stomach, his touch interrupted a little by the ropes crossing the boy’s skin. “Ask me nicely.”

Eggsy groaned and leaned his head back against Harry. He couldn’t look into Harry’s face from here, but he didn’t need to. 

“Please, Daddy, _please_ let me come, I been good, yeah?”

Harry moved to kiss his boy’s cheek. “Yes, boy, you’ve been lovely. All right.”

With that, he moved his hand the rest of the way down to grip Eggsy’s cock.

“Watch it, Harry,” Merlin said, looking up at them.

“Do you think I would?” Harry asked, his hand stilled for a minute. 

Eggsy, confused and annoyed by this, squirmed under him. Neither of the other men paid him any mind.

“I think you might,” Merlin said.

Eggsy lifted his head and realised that if he came this close to Merlin…

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Just nudge over a bit, then, Merlin,” he said.

“Cheeky,” Merlin said, but he grudgingly moved over.

Harry resumed moving his hand on Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy’s head fell back again, and his eyes fluttered closed. Harry didn’t tease him. He stroked him well until the boy came, arching against him, crying out wordlessly.

Eggsy stood there afterwards, leaned against Harry, afraid if he moved he’d fall. Harry had both arms around him, and when Eggsy’s head cleared enough to open his eyes again, he realised he’d come into Harry’s hand. So maybe he _wouldn’t_ have got Merlin all dirty, but who could say? 

Harry turned Eggsy with his free hand, so they were facing. Then, he finally kissed him, slowly and deeply.

“Do you mind helping me with these ropes?” Harry asked, talking over Eggsy’s shoulder at Merlin. “And bring me a towel, while you’re at it.”

Eggsy rested his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. Merlin got up and wandered back to the bathroom, returning with his trousers done up, a glass of water, and a couple of towels.

He handed Harry the towel to clean up with, set the glass on the ottoman, and worked at pulling the ropes off of Eggsy. When he was done, he tossed the ropes on the bed and pulled Eggsy away from Harry. Eggsy made a noise of protest, but Merlin was having none of that.

He picked the glass back up and handed it to Eggsy. Eggsy took it and sipped it. Harry slid up next to Eggsy, snaking an arm around his waist. 

“Are you all right, love?” he asked.

“Yeah, ‘m good,” Eggsy said, leaning into Harry because he wanted to feel him, not because he needed the support. He took another drink of water, and it dawned on him that he was the only one not wearing trousers.

“Why’m I the only one naked here?”

Both of the other two laughed.

“Because you’re the nicest to look at, darling,” Harry said, lightly.

Eggsy scoffed. “That ain’t even true, you’re both fit as fuck.”

“Be that as it may,” Merlin said, before Harry could come up with a retort, “you’re the naked one because we like you that way. Don’t we, Harry?”

Harry reached out with his free hand to twine his fingers with Merlin’s again.

“That we do,” he conceded. “Though I’m afraid you’ll need another shower after all this.”

“Careful, Harry, that’s what started all this,” Merlin said.

“Ah, yes, you haven’t told me how this began,” Harry said, pulling away from Eggsy enough that it was easier to look at the boy’s face. Eggsy flushed slightly with the memory. “That bad?”

“Let’s just say I should walk in on Eggsy when he thinks I’m you more often,” Merlin said, amusement barely contained in his voice.

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Piss off,” he said. Then, he changed his mind. “I’ll tell you what happened if you come wash me off,” he said to Harry, “Daddy.”

Both men laughed again, at that. Eggsy joined them, this time.


End file.
